1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel and drive cage assembly, and particularly to a panel and drive cage assembly having means for enhancing grounding of the drive cage mounted thereto.
2. The Related Art
A panel and drive cage assembly includes a drive cage for receiving and retaining a data storage device such as a floppy disk drive (FDD), a hard disk drive (HDD) or a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive. The data storage device can easily produce electromagnetic interference which can reduce the stability of the computer system. To counter this problem, a drive cage such as those disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84213528, 85218324, 81213379 and 84201628, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,031,070; 5,600,538; 5,164,886 and 5,175,670 is required to quickly ground for preventing the electromagnetic interference coming from the data storage device.
A conventional panel and drive cage assembly forms a plurality of fingers connected between a drive cage and a front panel to provide grounding paths, thereby enhancing grounding. However, attaching the fingers to the front panel is complicated and time consuming.
Thus, it is desired to have a panel and drive cage assembly having a drive cage which facilitates grounding and assembly.